This invention relates to a drawing aid primarily for use by children. More particularly, the device of the present invention provides means for assisting the user to create shapes in varying patterns and pictures upon the drawing surface.
Drawing aids are known and include such items as triangles, protractors, compasses and the like. It has also been known to create miniaturized or downscaled toy versions of common drafting equipment such as T-squares, drafting boards and drafting machines. The present invention provides an added versatility in that it includes template means to aid in replicating shapes upon a drawing surface, and in addition, provides for guided translatory positioning of the template means to assist in pattern and picture creating activity.
The present invention includes a frame for translatory movement upon a drawing surface. The frame defines an elongated transverse interior opening which removably receives a plurality of template means. The template means each define an aperture which may be traced upon the drawing surface by the user. The template means are adapted to be guided along the transverse interior opening, which, along with translatory movement of the frame, permits for creative repetitions and variations of the traced shapes.